Shattered Dreams
by Kurokiyasha
Summary: Hiei's sent on a mission, to watch a girl. But as he thought she wasn't anything special he realized something ... Please r&r. ( This story takes place befor Kimi was born, when her parents first meet)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I don't own the yyh cast but I do own Katana and Arisu and any origanal characters that you might find.  
  
Kuro- This is a story, kind of a presequal I think thats what I can call it. This is the story how Hiei met Kimi's mother. Her mother is a made up character, not anyone from the show.   
  
---- It'll awser everyones questions I guess, and its a whole different adventure. This way people will get to understand the backround before they read my other story 'walking in shadows of what he used to be'. Or if you already have been reading it, this is a treat. I wasn't even going to put this up but I am. So flame me, I dare you.------------  
  
ps. This is all in her point of veiw, and some of it is in Hiei's. Other parts are outside perspective.  
  
  
  
Before I forget, let me know if I should fix this chap or just discard the whole thing in general.  
  
Later people........  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Shattered dreams  
  
chapter 1: my darkness  
  
Wondering through the darkness of my backyard, I sought comfort. In which I turned to a giant oak tree. As I stood, with my fist raised. Simply I cursed almost all I knew, simply muttering that someone had to die.  
  
As I stood there, I felt tears swell inside. But I continually forced them away. They wouldn't make me cry, they wouldn't, I simply said to myself.   
  
With all the pain I barred, it was all a waste. But I always had an escape. That always kept me sane, my escape. I call it, though to others it was destructive to myself. This I knew, but I never told them about this.  
  
Tonight was especially dark, but only in my mind. Depression fulled my anger and still I refused to cry. Starring off, I raised my head to the clear sky.. "why am I always the center of your damned mockery," I scoffed angrilly as I shot an icy glare at the sky." FUCK YOU!" I yelled out, disturbing the silence around me. That made me feel a bit better, but I was still angry.  
  
I was upset for the most part, it felt nothing could fill the void I felt. And no one was there, they were all out to get me.  
  
Continuing to curse I turned my back to the large oak and slowly slid down the trunk, sighing heavily. As a cool breeze brushed past me, making my long dress dance apon my bare legs. Turning my head to my right side, with my left hand I rumaged through my dress pocket.  
  
pulling out a sliver of a broken mirror. My mirror... my mother shattered it on my bedroom floor, she remembered sadly. Gripping it tightly, her hand began to bleed. As the blood ran down her hand, she smiled softly. The sliver was about three inches long, and half an inch wide.  
  
Slowly, she rolled up her right sleeve so she wouldn't have noticable bloodstains. Taking the sliver she gently ran it across her arm just below her elbow. Clossing her eyes she smiled embracing the crimson stream that had begun to run down her arm.   
  
This warmth she felt last for merly moments, ubruptly stopping. Raising her hand she began to slice her arm, letting more and more blood run.With this warm feeling she felt she could escape everything.  
  
Repeatedly she continued down to her wrist. But stopped. This was her escape from the world, but she didn't want it to end this way. She would eventually kill herself but it wouldn't be this that would end her suffering.  
  
Around her neck was a large peice of black fabric, which was wrapped around her long pale neck like a scarf; drapping down just above her breasts. Sheilding her neck from the bitter cold. Her dress itself was long, as well as its sleeves. The dress was a solid black velvet as well as the material around her neck.  
  
Katana had long aburn purple hair, which was tied in a loose ponytail that cascaded down her back. Removing a few loose dark strains of hair she slipped the broken glass back into her pocket.   
  
Crossing her arms, she rested them on her chest, leaning back farther onto the tree, before pulling out a cigarette and a lighter out of her pocket.   
  
Carefully she lit the cigarette, and gave it a deep puff. Making her relax slightly.   
  
Deeper into the forest, someone sat his glowing red eyes standing out in the darkness. Sitting in a tree, he continued to watch the young girl in his sightes.   
  
Koenma sent him on a mission, to investigate this girl. Little did Hiei know, the girl was suicidal.   
  
But he was told that the girl was special. But special how? Hiei had questioned the toddler. He hadn't gotten his awnser. which pissed him off even more.   
  
Taking another puff of her cigarette she smiled softly as she exhaled the smoke from her mouth.  
  
Watching from a distantce, Hiei sat high in a tree, in indian style with his arms crossed. Sitting there, he watched the girl with mild interest.Like he had since this morning. His gut feeling kept him from rushing into this mission. Knowing that he had to get to know her a bit before he talked to her.  
  
Hiei continued to watch her, like a hawk as he had been all day. Her behavier was beginning to make more and more sense to him as time went on. She actually reminded him of himself when he was just a boy, he thought to himself with a deep smirk. After starring at her for a while, he noticed her getting up and putting her cigarette out.  
  
"Hiei, shouldn't you be talking to that girl right now instead of watching her like a hawk?" Kurama asked, appearing out of nowhere beside him.  
  
"Baka, fuckin' kitsune!", Hiei growled as he raised his head to Kurama who was smiling. He wanted to rip the kitsunes tail and hair out but didn't.  
  
"As I've said before, stop calling me stupid. I am a fox but I'm not stupid. Quit being such a jackass Hiei." Kurama said calmly, getting serious.  
  
Getting to his feet," Why are you here? Arn't you suposed to be with you girlfriend?" Hiei said, emphasizing the word with as he got to his feet. " Yes I am, but I thought you might need some more information on her", Kurama yawned sleepily as he motioned towards the girl.   
  
"well?" Hiei said rasing a brow. "Koenma said to me to tell you that you should be quite careful. She's very fiesty and she's a um , can't remember the rest I'm afraid.." Kurama said scratching his head.  
  
"hn." Hiei huffed crossing his arms across his chest and sitting back down on the branch once more. "I should have had you take this one, kitsune." Hiei grumbled.  
  
"why? so she could burn me? Ah hell NO!!" Kurama yelled in Hiei's ears.  
  
"Ack! Go away!" Hiei growled, pushing Kurama off the tree branch, and watched him fall into a bush.  
  
"Leave me be, I will talk with the stupid ningin in the morning", he smirked, holding back his laughter. As he watched Kurama play with his tail, trying to get out all the twigs and bugs. He contuned to watch his friend untill he disappeared into the forest muttering something about revenge.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- Okay, um this is my first YYH fic, so try and be nice... ' walking in shadows of what he used to be' its the second story. A sequal I guess.  
  
Oh, and to all the flammers, I say this. Flame me if you will, but as I've said many a time before. Be constructive with your critizm. I hate having to have to figure out your strange reviews.  
  
thank you and good night.  
  
For the first time ever I have a quote- " Tears are battle scars, that can't be erased. But something that will go away in time.." its partially from my other story, but I changed it a bit.  
  
Kuro- okay that was bad..(nervous laugh)  
  
Hiei- hn. you can say that again.* scoff*  
  
Kuro- (opens mouth to say it again)   
  
Hiei- Don't, or I will have roast dog for dinner.. Okay, humans, please contribute quotes of your own choice. Which ever wins, it will be posted on the next chapter...  
  
Kuro- Hiei your rambling. (Clears throat) Ahem, Please read and reivew. Thanks, every reivew thats sent will be apreciated thank you. 


	2. chapter 2

Shattered Dreams  
  
Chapter 2 - Forget you...  
  
The sun was just rising is the distance, its raise begining to shine brightly through the tinted glass of the window. Outside, there were birds, singing their songs. It was quite loud, anoying the fuck out of a young fire demon.  
  
A young man sat perched outside, half asleep on the branch. His back arched slightly, as his head lay fixed on the window. Nothing around him seemed interesting, as he starred blankly at the tinted window.  
  
Hiei sat there, unmoving as he watched through the window for any visible sign that the girl was awake. She's not up yet, he scowled mentally.  
  
He shiffted nervously on the branch, when was the wench going to get up. She's such a lazy peice of- Before he could finish his bitter thought, somebody through a boot at the window.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! YOU GOD DAMMED BIRDS!! I DON"T WANNA HEAR IT!! SING TO SOMEONE WHO GIVES A FLYING FUCK!!!" a loud female voice came. Her voice dripping with venome. Hiei smirked, a heavenly sound to his ears. Maybe things would get better, who knows, somebody might die today....  
  
A half an hour later...  
  
*Hiei's point of view*  
  
After her yelling earlier, about phycotic birds, I was surprised to see her running with such grace and agilitly. Her speed, was remarkable. I hadn't even seen her run before. She might even give me a good warm up.  
  
I stood there, on top of the roof watching her as she ran out for her bus. With my eyes, I couldn't help but exaimen her attire. Pure amazment crossed me, her outfit was just amazing. The startling silver she wore, shining in the light of the sun.  
  
Around her neck, I could see a crimson band. Two inches in width. With a long thick line of spikes, several inches long.  
  
As I continued to watch her run, something in my head puzzled me. How could she run in those pants. There width, it was wide enough to stick an elephant comfortably in them. The straps, I honestly thought she would trip. But she continued to run without difficulty. I growled at that, I was hoping she would trip. That would sure be some nice entertainment.  
  
Her pants flared as she ran, the criss crossed straps flying up . The straps crossed at the back of her knees and fell to about her anckles. On her feet she wore the strangest shoes. With white rubber tips, while the shoes themselves were long and thin. Strangly enough though, they looked like clown shoes. I laughed mentally.  
  
Her long Auburn locks, flowing wildly as she ran.I stood there, my arms crossed across my chest. This girl didn't diserve my attention, nobodys attention for that matter. What had Koenma seen in this wench? Why was he so concerned about her welfare?  
  
*end Hiei's point of view*  
  
When she had gotten on the bus, and it had taken off. Hiei leaped off the roof of her house, disappearing into the forest surounding the roads.   
  
He practically ran along side the bus, leaping from tree to tree. He went on, unnoticed. Slowing in his pace, he let the bus pass him slightly. He was too fast for it, he cursed. With a swift movement he slowed down to made sure he was right along side it. Quickly, seeing his open opertunity, he leaped and landed gracefully on top of the bus.  
  
Embracing the cool, chilling breeze, he relaxed slighty and sat down on the bus as it continued to drive. Reaching into his pocket he was searching for something, when his hand landed on it, he pulled both the items out.  
  
'What the fuck? Oh well this will have to do,' He said to himself as he slipped on the headphones. The cd that was in there wasn't exactly one of his favorites but this would keep him mentally occupied. Something told him that he would be sitting there a while, so this would pass the time.   
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry, cd player scenes are some of my faves. I did it in the other story too. lol. Well please read and review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH but I own Katana, and any of the idots in this chapter.  
  
Shattered dreams   
  
chapter 3: god save me..  
  
The bus rolled into the parking lot in front of the school, and slowly came to a stop. Hiei, who was sitting untop of the bus was unphased by the jolt when it had stopped. He did of course realize that it had stopped, and he removed his headphones.  
  
Taking them off, he also shut of his cd player and set it on hold. Quickly he placed it in his cloak pocket, there he knew it would be safe for the time being.  
  
The next song that was going to play, was comming clean. He actually liked that song. Silently he cursed as he shoved both the cd player and the headphones into his cloak pocket.   
  
Standing ontop of the bus he looked down, as the kids that ocupied it quickly exited.He watched them all closely to make sure he wouldn't miss his assignment.  
  
He straightened himself when he saw her get off the bus, right now he was standing on the edge of the bus.  
  
She causually walked towards the school, her head held high. A brutal scowl lay dead on her pale face. Though Hiei couldn't see it, he knew it was there.  
  
He then leaped off the bus and landed in the crowd. The school was arlready informed of his arival, so he wouldn't be questioned. This was his cover of course, so he could follow her around.  
  
It was Kurama's idea to enroll him in her school, so he could keep a better eye on her. Honestly he diddn't like the idea of being in a school. But he had no other options.   
  
He soon found himself behind her, maybe inches away. With a swift movenment he walked to her side. Now was his time to talk to her.   
  
She hadn't seen him at her side but kept walking. Nothing around her seemed to matter at the moment.  
  
Hiei then tapped her on the shoulder, she then spun around and looked him in the eyes. She hadn't been startled, he could see it in her eyes.  
  
"hi," she said quietly. " Are you new?" She added as a shiver coursed through her. Hiei only nodded. He was not interested in what the ningen had to say. But he would have to deal with it.  
  
"My names Katana," she said sofly, with a straight face."Yours?" she asked.  
  
"Hn. Hiei." he replied cautiously. " Hiei, its nice to meet you. Since your new, I think I should warn you. Most of these people you see, they will most likely harass you for wearing a black cloak." she said in a worried tone.  
  
Hiei didn't respond, he was a bit surprised she didn't call it a dress. He guessed that she knew all about dark clothing.. " If they do anything, feel free to kill them," She smirked.  
  
A evil smile crept up upon his lips just then. He liked the way this girl talked. She was straight to the point, and wasn't afraid of being cruel.  
  
They then entered the building. People were crowded around their lockers as some were walking around, talking extaticly. But a few turned there heads.  
  
A jock turned his head and desided to fuck with the new kid.   
  
"Hey you! The dude wearing the dress!" He called out as he slicked his blonde hair back. He then walked over to the two goths, freaks of nature as he called them.  
  
Hiei turned to the boy, he was taller than him. Whom was only five foot. The jock was about six foot. But he wasn't the slightest bit frightened.   
  
Katana growled at the boy, it was obvious she new him. " Back off! You bastard! Don't you have some sheep in short mini skirts to molest!" Katana growled at him, staring him down.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, bitch." he said cockily as he turned his attention to the short guy.   
  
"Shorty, you didn't awnser my question. Whats wilth the black dr-"   
  
Before he could finish, Hiei rammed his fist into the kids nose and kicked him with lighting speed. He then walked away with Katana at his side. She was snickering with laughter.  
  
" YOU DISERVED THAT!" she called down the hall, still laughing from the scene that had just taken place.  
  
"Your good, I haven't met anyone who was interested in martial arts." She said quietly, in her normal tone. Hiei was going to snap at her for saying something so stupid but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She had him paralized. What the fuck! he yelled out in his mind.  
  
He couldn't figure the thoughts that were playing on in front of him.  
  
"hai, I am. Your a fighter I asume?" He said in a dangerously cool voice.  
  
"Hai." SHe responded with a nodd.   
  
" Are you human?" She asked him randomly.  
  
"Are you?" He growled back.  
  
" Your not a hunter are you?" She chuckled softly at his growls.   
  
He didn't bother awnser her question. God save me, he cursed under his breath. This was going to be a long day.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kuro- chapter three, yes. I know I have a lot to do here. As you can see, Katana is friendly but is obviously anti-social to those outside her species. It's kind of funny that she opened up to Hiei at all. If anyone has any suggestions, questions, or anything let me know. Because I'm all ears. I' am curious to what people have to say even if its not constructive.  
  
" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own YYH but I own Katana and that idiot blonde jock. And any other original characters.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Shattered dreams chapter 4  
  
Later, after the morning of hell, I had found myself in this thing as the ningens call it, the caffeteria. I wasn't sure of what it was, but I assumed it was some sort of free time. Shaking off my thoughts I slipped my hands into my pockets and walked off to a lone table towards the back of the place.  
  
Walking through slim paths, I noticed people starring. What gave them a right? So I had pointy ears, so I have gravity defing hair, and so I have red eyes, who gives a fuck! I ranted in my mind as I glared blankly forward. My eyes hadn't fallen on anything in paticular but, I guessed I was mentally dazing off. Completly oblivious to my suroundings, as Kurama once put it. But truly I was aware of what had been going on around me, I could hear the thoughts of these morbid discusting ningens as I past. All they ever thought about was sex, I laughed to myself as I walked on.  
  
I came to a hault once I reached my destination, which had been this table I had seen. It had been deserted. Hidden in the back of the room, like a discarted peice of trash. But this was the best seat in the house, I thought to myself.   
  
It was then I spotted Katana, whom I noticed was not in the best of moods. As she gracefully walked past a few people, I noticed one shoved her hard. Knocking the bowl of ramen from her hands and fall splattering on the floor. The boy was the one from this morning. Growling I rose to my feet. She just shook it off, she didn't defend herself. It was as if she diddn't care. Or as if this abuse was a rutine.  
  
Making my way through and around the many tables I walked up to her. "I am going to kill that bastard, why did you let him push you around! Don't take that shit from these ningens!" I yelled at her. But she only looked blankly at me, I shut my mouth just then as I looked her dead in the eyes. She really didn't care about that boy spilling her ramen on both her and the tiled floor.  
  
"Think nothing of it Hiei, its not a big deal. It happens quite frequently, this is nothing," she said cooly, with a fake smile. I could see right through it, she couldn't lie. I could see her pain, it seemed that she was right about this being frequent.   
  
I let this go, but next time I won't. This was against everything I believed in, but I had no business interfering with her personal life. This was her problem, but she should have kicked his ass, and wiped the floor with his head. I swear, these ningens get weirder and weirder every time I see them.  
  
We both then made our way to the table that I had been sitting at, she aggreed since she had no where else to be. That was the only empty table there in the place, though I quickly realized that the caffateria was quite small. Even though the noise level could fill an auditorium. Demons don't even make this much of a racket.  
  
Slowly I sat down, heaving a heavy sigh. I still couldn't believe what she had done. Yet she holds her head up high. She has every right, but in my mind, what the fuck is wrong with her?  
  
Cautiously, my eyes narrowed as she pulled a book out of her packpack. She had set the contraption on her lap, and pulled some sort of a book. What was that? I questioned as she pulled it out. The binding was quite eregular from my standereds, and looked rather beaten. As if it was an antique. But I strongly doubt that possibliltly.  
  
Drowning out the noise that had surrounded me. All I could concentrate on was her. I was bogled by what she was doing. She didn't even look at me. It was if she was lost. Swalling hard, I then cleared my throat. Speaking to her was below me but I was dreadfully curious. With my age, I now realize how far I have slipped. Its time I breach that large gap, I smirked to myself. Honestly, I amaze myself.  
  
Looking at it closely, I noticed the enchanted silver rings, that I guessed held the paper together. I couldn't take these questions that my mind was throwing me. I have to know. "What is that?" I said coldly, with a stern face.  
  
She hadn't heard me, I growled at her just then as I watched her flip through the book. It was as if she couldn't hear anything outside her own head. She slowly pulled out a pencil and then began to stroke in circles on the page, and then she drew swift lines connecting each circle. It was an abstract person? I questioned mentaly as I continued to stare. " What is that?" I said a little louder, my anger ancsenting my every word. How dare she ignore me. How dare she! I fummed in my head, as I struggled to keep my anger under control.  
  
Cocking my head slowly to the side, I asked her again. " What the fuck is that!" I raised my voice at her. But she only smirked, laughing slightly at my inpatience. I growled at her as a slight blush rose to my cheeks. God dammit! I cursed. What the fuck is wrong with me? What kind of sorcery is this? I yelled in my mind.  
  
She lowered her head and began to move the pencil around on the blank sheet of paper that layed in her lap. "its a sketch book Hiei. I draw on this paper." She said quietly, not raising her head at him. She didn't even bother to look up. She knew from his silence that he didn't understand.   
  
Shaking her head slightly she raised it to him, and with her hands she found a finished sketch in the book. " See Hiei, this is a drawing." She smiled. "Hn," He simply said as he crossed his arms.  
  
He did of course look at the sketch, it was interesting. It was a demon, a female demon and a male demon. They were almost human, he observed carfully. Their ears were pointed, their eyes unatural looking. The one looked like a dragon. It was scary because the girl drawing reminded him of Kurama. He laughed softly at the thought. She looked at him strangly." That bad huh?" She said to him as she flipped to an empty page.  
  
"No nothing was wrong with it, The girl reminded me of a friend of mine," He said quietly.  
  
She started to draw again, Hiei could only watch blankly as her hands quickly ran across the page.Her work was amazing, from the detail she put into it to the expressions, Hiei thought to himself.  
  
Lunch was their last period of the day, so they would be going home shortly. The would ring any moment now. But Katana, didn't seem to mind the wait. Hiei on the other hand, well he was beginning to get fustrated. God, why didn't he let Kurama take this assignment? He continuously cursed in his head.  
  
After waiting almost a half an hour, the bell finally rang..  
  
" I'll catch you later Hiei!" Katana called as she walked off. Leaving Hiei standing there, pale faced. With a slight blush across his face.  
  
He watched untill she got on the bus. When she was out of his view, he fled just then, running at full speed towards Kurama's. That fox knew something he didn't, I continued on in his head as he ran. He wasn't going to stand for this.   
  
He had to talk to Kurama, She hadn't shown any of her abilities. No power whatsoever. She was only human, Hiei thought to himself as he continued on his way.  
  
As he ran, his thoughts followed. From early this morning till now. He was amazed by her. He couldn't deny it. But how could it be? But what are my feelings? Hiei questioned, as he distorted his face in discust. What was that thing those ningins bitch about? Love, He said with distaste. It couldn't be, he continued to ponder. God, how could I have let her in like that? How could I be so fucking...sensitive. He nearly choked on that last word in his mind.  
  
Years ago, maybe centuries, he swore not to let anyone affect him in this way. He didn't want a mate. Honestly he didn't. He tried to convince himself of this just now, but it wasn't working as he had planned.  
  
He finally reached Kurama's, quickly he leaped up into a tree and into Kurama's open window. " Kurama," He growled loudly.  
  
"I'll be there in a second," He called back to his friend. Moments later he returned with nothing but a bathrobe on. " How was your day? Ruff I see." Kurama pondered aloud.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for games, Kurama. She has no powers. Nothing unatural!" Hiei yelled at Kurama. Whom stood unphased by his friends anger.  
  
"Hiei, I wouldn't be so quick to say such things. Her powers will surface. Just wait for it. Her spirit energy is high, as well as her demon blood. But I regret to inform you that she isn't pure, " Kurama faded off. As Hiei looked at him, clearly confused.  
  
"Explain." He said quietly as he went to sit down on Kurama's bed.   
  
Slowly Kurama walked towards Hiei from the doorframe. Praying his friend wouldn't kill him for what he was about to say.   
  
As he sat down, he could feel Hiei's glare upon him. Which, under this cercumstance wasn't a casual glare. More of a the threatening kind....  
  
"Spit it out. Your hiding some valuable information. Now out with it!" Hiei growled through clenched teeth.  
  
"Well She's a-  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- Uh, this is it for chapter four. I'm still debating wheither or not to tell you guys what kind of demon she is. I gave you all a lot of hints.. Just take a guess in a review.. And I will put up chap five in a day or so if I get atleast three reviews.   
  
I am just goint to say this, I think its important. I will probaly fast forward after the next chapter. To about six months into the story. It'll get good, I swear it will. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Well she's a Fire/ice/ Fox youkai Hiei. Very nasty mix I might add. But the worst of it is what kind of powers she holds. They vary unfortunatly.Being mostly fox youkai, her powers could be mostly over plants, and such. As for mind tricks, theirs the tricky part you see. She could have telecanesis for all we know, Kurama said calmly.  
  
"But from the information I had received from Koenma, she has no human blood, flowing through her veins. Though, strangely enough she's from the Koorime. But she was ubducted from there as a baby, by some human halflings", Kurama added softly as he looked into Hiei's crimson eyes. Within them, he could see the hurt, of his friends past comming quickly into light. Everthing, he could see it all through Hiei's dark eyes.  
  
"I see, but why didn't you inform me sooner? All this time, you withheld this information, and not once had you think that I had a right to know more of my assignments past," Hiei said coldly, in the same emotionless tone he had come to use. Slowly he turned his head, which had been turned forward, to Kurma. Who sat silently at his side. Being who he was, a sigh wasn't in order, but a grunt of anger was all that came from his as he pushed off the bed. Making his way slowly to the window, he felt Kurama's warm hands upon his shoulder. Shoving him off, he barely registered his friends existence. " Kurama, I've heard enough from you. This does no need to drag farther than it already has. As of now, it has been blown far from regignition." Hiei uttered softly as he leaped to the window sile.  
  
Kurama stood there, more hurt than he had ever felt in his life. He knew, obviously that Hiei had been angered by this information. But it would not be his place to interver with his fellow teamates plans. He thought to himself as he watched Hiei disappear out the window.  
  
"Hiei, I wish I could tell you more," Kurama said aloud to himself, when Hiei was out of sight. He couldn't help but be saddened by what he knew was to come. Koenma had basically let down her life in front of him. Saddly enough, Hiei was going to fall into its web, but he is too blind to see it, Kurama thought to himself, as he starred blankly at the open window. He could have cried, but his pride wouldn't allow it, this was Hiei's path, He said aloud again as his thoughts continued to carry. Depressing him further, as they coursed through. His heart had taken a heavy blow, but it was for the best.  
  
With that final thought, he pushed those that had began to block the paths in his mind, they fell from him. Those bitter thoughts, Katana's fate, he knew was far from his and Hiei's reach, so he choosed to let it take its course. Shimmata, He cursed in fusrtation as he absently let his feet lead him from this room.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Kuro- theres more about Katana, but I didn't feel like putting it in this chapter. Just to let you know, she's more fox than fire/ice demon. She looks human now but wait till later. I don't really want to spoil things, weither it be in this story or in a note. Well I have to upate a few more chaps in the other story before I had to this one. When she appears in the other story, there won't be any surprises. So I probally won't update this for a week and a half, depending on my mood or will. Thank you all for reviewing, I feel so loved. lol. Well later.. 


End file.
